His Thoughts
by lynnnie
Summary: Something Random I did. TezukaOC. He might be OOC in here. xP


**For something random **

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**This is going to be my random no point story.**

---

_This is the end… Right? My arm is going to be completely shattered because of this. Just one more ball… I have to push a bit more._

He throws the ball into the air and that's where it all ended.

---

**Date:: April 16, 20xx**

_So now I'm going to Germany… Seigaku better win to the nationals…_

_The girl next to me is the translator for me. I hope this isn't going to be as bad._

---

**Date:: April 23, 20xx**

_So it's been already a week since I've been to this rehab place. I know the girl now. Her name is Rorentsu Kimi. Her mother was German and her father is part Japanese and part American. She has those foreign eyes from her mother, and has the original color hair of her father. So does this make her German, American, and Japanese?_

_She is staying with her family close by the rehab._

---

**Date:: May 6, 20xx**

_I've gotten closer to her. She's more than I expected. The team came around when I was in rehab. I was touring them with Rorentsu from behind. I couldn't see her because she was short. Short as Echizen I guess. Never really thought about the height. Some of the people were separated from the group. I guess they were lost in the crowds. Kimi was trying to find them. Maybe with her height had the problem with that. She's a bit delightful. I, Tezuka Kunimitsu has very little words. What Momoshiro would say… A "crush". I don't know if I could handle these feelings. Never had the experience. Should I ask Fuji about it? Maybe he already knows?_

---

**Date:: May 23, 20xx**

_I have to go back to Japan now. I'm fully healed. I'm going home earlier than expected. The person sitting next to me on the plane is an old lady that smells like feet. Kimi had to stay back in Germany because some family problems. I think I'm going to miss her. Wait… I think I am already. I wish she were next to me right now. I was talking to Fuji the other day he helped me with the unknown feelings I'm having right now. He said that "Saa… In what I'm hearing… I believe you like her. Don't let her go away in your grasp that you have on her. Take her away from the man that she'll be forced to be with. Kunimitsu, help her. She's in distress. She needs comfort. Go and help her." I remember everything he wrote to me on email. Maybe I should go and call her now._

---

**Date:: June 5, 20xx**

_I haven't seen her… I want to see her. I miss her presence. I tried to call her but no one picked up. Did something happen? It's the time of the nationals. I hope she knows that it's the nationals and visit. Fuji was worried about my feelings for her. He asked me if I told her my feelings to her. I just shook my head. The school was buzzing around that I have a crush. The fan girls were asking me that I like them. I just ignored them all. I'm just worried about Kimi. Since when did I start saying her first name? Whatever… Please Kimi be safe, just for me… Now I shouldn't be like this. I have to get ready for the Nationals._

---

**Date:: June 19, 20xx**

_End of the Nationals. We won. Seigaku won the nationals. I haven't heard of her since I left to go back to Japan. Maybe during my summer break I could go back to Germany to meet up with her. Means I have to get a job to get the money. Maybe I could ask my grandfather… _(Minutes Later)_ He said he'd give me the money if I tell him why. Which I did. Then he starts telling me you better go get her and true love never ends. Matter like that. I still know where she lives. That's good… Kimi please wait for me…_

---

**Date:: June 21, 20xx**

_I guess my grandfather bought me the ticket already. I'm going earlier than expected. Fuji is coming with me. He's going to help me with these problems. I can't get her off my mind. I remember the first time we met. I was in the hospital holding my arm. I was changing out of the hospital clothes to get ready to go home and pack up to go to Germany. When I was in the middle of putting my pants on, she rushed and slammed the door. I heard her sigh in relief. Then she looked at me. Wondering whose room she in. She screamed and looked away. I saw her face flushed. I even still remember what she wore that day. She was wearing an overall dress of some sort. She had her hair in pigtails with long ribbons at the end of each pigtail. She looked like a child._

_So is this how it feels to like? If it is… I'm glad this is a good feeling._

---

**Date:: July 1, 20xx**

_I found her. She is now sleeping in my hotel bed. Fuji is taking care of her in the other room. She was glad to see me. I received a hug from her. She didn't want to let go of me but then she fell faint. By the looks of it, she hasn't slept in a while and eaten anything. Fuji was right… She was in distress. Before she was changed into my clothes, she was in rags. Her family wasn't there. Everything was dark inside the house. I assume that she wasn't really living with her family. Probably someone close to her._

_It hurts… It hurts to see her hurt like that. If I just arrived there earlier, this wouldn't have happened or it already did._

---

**Date:: July 3, 20xx**

_We're going back to Japan today. She had money left from her withdraw from the bank. She paid for all three of us. She looked happy. Then… I'm glad. I don't want her to suffer anymore. It hurts to see her suffer. She is sitting next to me. Fuji was sitting behind us. She's fallen asleep on my shoulder. On this day I actually smiled. Just because of her. She was happy that I smiled to her. I soften up when she is around. But I have to keep my reputation of being a stoic person._

---

**Date:: July 5****th****, 20xx**

_I did it. I told her my feelings. She just smiled at me. I smiled back. She told me that she was waiting for me back in Germany. She told me what had happen to her. I felt so bad for her. She… Lost her innocence to an unknown man. I just embraced her. She just cried. I stayed with her a very long time. I… I hope this will last forever. I… I love her…_

---

**July 16, 20xx**

_Saa… What a cute diary that Kuni-Kun has. I'm glad that Kimi-Chan is doing just fine. I'm glad I helped in this little journey that Kuni-Kun was going through. A new experience that he was going through._

_Saa… If you read this Kuni-Kun… Don't ever let her go. You hurt her; I'll torture you for hurting my little Godsister. Love her like you have secretly done._

_Tezuka Kunimitsu Loves Rorentsu Kimi_

_From Fuji_

---

**Some random story I was writing. xDD**

**I hope you like. :D**


End file.
